


Yoga and Power

by Prince_Zukos_Honor



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Zukos_Honor/pseuds/Prince_Zukos_Honor
Summary: Shaggy was like trying to restrain himself. His power levels were trying so hard to get to that .03 percent power, and like this guy was pushing him there.Has Shaggy x Zuko(Ship name Sh.03%uko)





	Yoga and Power

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Yoga
> 
> I tried guy okay

Shaggy was like trying to restrain himself. His power levels were trying so hard to get to that .03 percent power, and like this guy was pushing him there.

He was in Yoga class led by his good pal Scoob and MoMo, and he was only there to exercise like mere mortals. In the front of the room, MoMo chirped, "hihjktdufkghi;gyhdsfdhss."

Scooby said, adding onto it, "Reah Ruys you Rust Rushhhh Rorard and Rend." Unsurprisnging, everyone understood exactly what to do, and went into a complicated pose to stretch the arms.

Of course, Shaggy was behind the most amazingly thicc, sexy, handsome man in the Yoga meeting. Literally, why was he so sexy. His lean legs showing under his shorts, his tigh butt in his shorts, the lean back in a sweaty tank top. Oh zoinks, his hair. The swishing black ponytail. That gorgeous ponytail. Just long enough to reach his neck, tickling it. Shaggy just like wanted to stroke it and feel the silky texture of it.

"And rean rack." Shaggy, leaning back, shuffled closer to the man. He knew his name, as his power level was at .027%, which made the entire man's story available to him. 

But Shaggy was like a cool dude who respected consent. Besides, like he wanted to seduce him with his aura of blue power. As he got closer to the man, he saw more of the flushed white skin. He was more pale than Shaggy! Like, impressive. Then he saw- the right eye.

That eye. That sexy sauron like eye. The gold color more shiny than gold. The color more vibrant that his power at .5%. .5%! What power did this man posess to make his eyes so perfect!?

"hkljhtdsklhfryuths." MoMo chirped, making everyone sit down and start to do butterfly stretches. Shaggy was now to his right, and the man glared at him. and oh, it was a great glare. 

As Shaggy did his pretty butterfly stretch, he eyed the man's butterfly. His feet were perfectly flat against each other, legs, perfectly in the triangle shape. No one ever did such a perfect stretch! Well, except for Shaggy. But he was tougher than existence times infinity to the power of 42.

"Stop staring at me." The voice was more gravelly than a country road taking me home. And Shaggy was in love with it. The slight lisp, the imperfection making him more god-like. "Stop. Staring."

"Like how could I do that, when you're beside me." The man blushed, furrowing his eyebrow. Shaggy grinned. "Can I like, get a name to go with that face, man."

He scowled, "Zuko." Zuko turned to him, and Shaggy saw his scar. The lightning bolt was stark against his skin, though very small. Like really small. He was confused. Shaggy knew in the infinite alternate realities he had a massive scar over his eye. Sighing, he used his power to teleport to a reality exactly like the one he just left, except his man crush had the sexy angst ridden scar.

"Like nice to meet you. My name is Shaggy, and you are the only human to make my power level go to 1% dude."


End file.
